2007-01-08
This is what happened on Monday, January 8, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Jade gets an idea for a prank while in the girls' bathroom in the morning. Chaka opens the discussion about coordinating schedules so they can take Team Tactics. Sara explains to Paige about what the Winter term courses are all about, and Paige responds by saying she'll have Ms. Hartford clear her choices: Hardass is going to be her personal tutor this term. Shock ensues. Ayla puts Vox onto the Powers Theory special on Sirens. Meanwhile the discussion around the Kimba table about the winter courses continues on until Jade aims her prank at Ayla: shoulder angels. Peeper and Greasy get a good telephoto shot, and the Gadgeteer/Devisor squad thinks it uber-cool. Phase takes the schedules to Admin and has them cleared through Mrs. Hawkins. Ms. Hartford checks Phase's schedule. Then she discovers that Solange has somehow finessed her way into control of the Alphas. Kismet talks the Vindicators into taking Team Tactics so that they can show up Team Kimba.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim Kerry Ellison says goodbye to her family as they head off to the witness protection program and she heads back to Whateley. Rev. Englund vigorously impresses on Don Sebastiano that Seraphim is strictly off limits. Not that this takes. Kerry checks into Dickinson Cottage, and is assigned to room with Devaki "Flex".There's An Angel in Dickinson Cottage - Part 1 Don Sebastiano arrives, very wet and bedraggled after his conference with Rev. Englund, and checks into Melville. He's met by Cavalier and Skybolt. After their introductions, Sebastiano is hurried to emergency care while Cavalier and Skybolt are sent to ARC for deep therapy. She-Beast offers $500 to anyone who managed to record the altercation. How often do you see someone have a floor lamp rammed up his ass -- while it's still on? Solange, Kodiak, Aries and Icer troop into Don Sebastiano's hospital room to gloat and make plans. The Don has multiple injuries that will keep him in hospital for most of the term. Kodiak mentions a DVD he found in the rubble that displays The Don's plans for some of Kodiak's friends. They decide to put together a team from the Young Turks and a couple of others to take Team Tactics and show up the Kimbas. Phase heads to pick up breakfast, and Jade sticks the shoulder angels to her again. She and Lancer are accosted by Fantastico and Conduit (from the Good Ol' Boyz) who want to talk payback. The scene is interrupted by a pack of devisors who want to ask Phase how she did it. She sics them on Jade, and then retaliates when Jade's in the food line. Jericho decides to get into the shoulder angel thing as well, and his crew snarks about three different discordant outfits. Ayla shows Chou a new trick she'd figured out during the breakfast incident. Joanne "Murphy" Gunnarson arrives at Whateley with a busload of returning students. After a bit of shell shock at where she's at (nobody told her Whateley was Mutant High), she gets directions to Schuster Hall and Whitman from a girl who seems to be carrying a rocket launcher, Bunker Buster, usually shortened to Bunker.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter 1 In Room 216 in Whitman, Lifeline and Loophole work out their class plans for the term. Then Lifeline goes for some snacks. After medical exams, Murphy gets to Whitman only to have a run-in with Tisiphone. Lifeline shuts Tisiphone down after she sets Murphy on fire. Murphy teleports outside. Murphy, having teleported to somewhere in the forest, gets a call that says her clothes have been routed to Toronto. Fortunately, the forest is a great place for a crying jag. She eventually gets back to Whitman only to face Judicator. Murphy, Judicator, Mrs. Savage and Mrs. Carson hold a disciplinary hearing. Murphy gets off with a warning not to get up to what her school record from Fairbanks shows. She isn't an exponent of sweetness and light. In Dickinson Cottage, the house mother holds a dorm meeting to introduce Kerry, the Angel of Hell's Kitchen.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 6 Jericho tells Jadis Diabolik that her father saved them during the Battle of Darwin, and he owes her a big favor. She-Beast is confused. (The date is uncertain.)The Book of Darwin#Chapter 2 (Death of a Year) Range Instructor Ryan Wilson leads off Orientation. He has Kerry go first; her demonstration of an angel ends in chaos due to Joanne being a warper. Joanne goes second. Konrad Radu got third, and then they did Erzebet , also from Romania. Eddie Brysen is a bit astonished to find there are other Superman types at Whateley. Jamal "Jolt" Castle complimented Chaka on rescuing him from the Knights of Purity. Baird "Froggy" Frobisher, besides being a massive GSD case with an impossibly great voice, also is a warper, and they have to settle things down again. Regina Lambert seems to have a talent for being beside herself. "Thorn" Rose turns out to be a manifestor, very much in Beltane's mold, although more powerful. Buck Swift, Boy of Tomorrow, gets a real roasting. Mrs. Carson and Rev. Englund discuss what was actually behind the incidents with The Don, Cavalier, Skybolt, Hekate and Fey. They come to the conclusion that Hekate had to have had a mentor, and he's somewhere around Whateley. Englund is furious, and is still trying to fit Sara Waite into the slot. The Orientation tour continues with a run-in with Deimos and Phobos, and then the Homer Gallery, where they all come to personal conclusions about what a metric ton of gold from Gabriella Guzman really means. They take a quick tour of the Workshop before Kerry gets dragged off by Al-Feyez to meet Silver and Eldritch under alchemically auspicious circumstances. Apparently they weren't auspicious enough. Anna drops in on Erza and Gina, and shows them to Charmer's and Geomancer's room. She has a chat with Kerry and tells her about the combat finals and warns her about some of the bigger problems on campus. Finally she helps her roommate unpack in self-defense -- she doesn't want motor grease all over everything. Dyffud Harraz arrives and asks to see Mrs. Carson. Turns out he's an old friend of Amelia Hartford as well, and he's here to give Chou Lee some special tutoring at the request of both Ito Sensei and Chief Delarose.Five Elements Dancing - Book of the Earth Bridget "Dashboard" Johnson shows up in Loophole's room with some dirt to dish. She shares what happened to Don Sebastiano, Cavalier and Skybolt, and that Kodiak is now top Alpha. Murphy finds she's in Room 203, with Hannah "Grabby", who looks like a cross between an octopus and a pretty girl. The noise from upstairs is so deafening it overloads Murphy, who screams and destroys the boom box. She shuts the door in Judicator's face and makes nice to her new roommate. The rest of her stuff arrived, including smoked salmon, moose jerky and her father's prize pistol. Kodiak has a conference with Mrs. Carson, and spells out his ideas for the Senior Project. He wants to renovate the Crystal Hall. Mrs. Carson's search of the rooms and grounds for contraband misses Loophole's illegal AI. Loophole runs into Kodiak outside of the Crystal Hall, and learns that the reason Solange hasn't gotten the boot yet is that she has all the keys and codes to the Alphas' private rooms, etc, etc. He tells her he wants to see her wearing her Alpha pin from now on. Kodiak asks Scott "Thunderbird" Emerson to talk to Pendragon of the Cape Squad for him. At lunch, Kerry joins the table with the rest of the new kids. At the Bad Seeds table, Nephandus tries to be whiny about nobody helping him get an angel in New York, and the rest of them ignore him. Then Lindsay says she knows where the Angel is, and they make Nephandus pay her three power crystals for the information that she's sitting at another table close by. Nephandus bets another 5 crystals against She-Beast's new copy of Ortalius' Exegesis on the Emerald Tablet that he won't get anywhere. He forgets to shield, and they drive him away -- Kerry is, after all, an empath and knows that he's not up to any good. Victoria ‘Cytherea’ Gaudin tells the rest of the New Olympians that she's found a real altar. They manage to agree that going after the Angel individually would probably be disastrous, and agree to do it together. Murphy goes to the Crystal Hall to eat, taking some of the smoked salmon with her. She takes an unoccupied table, which happens to be the Alphas' table, and gets into a snarking contest with Solange when she arrives with Kodiak. He introduces Murphy to the Lit Chix (although not by that name.) The Spy Kids discuss the situation. Thorn goes to apologize to Phobos and Deimos. The Three Little Witches decide to make a run at Kerry to get some essence. Loophole makes her way to the Lit Chix's table and meets Murphy. They agree to try to take Tansy's keys from her. The Cape Squad discusses the Angel, and Powerhouse decides to make a play. The Goobers core elite discuss the Angel, and take Rev. Englund's advice to go slow.There's An Angel in Dickinson Cottage - Part 2 Bladedancer and Gateway do some more angsting about their relationship, and where Dorjee fits into it, if anywhere. Nephandus considers his options in pursuing getting one of the angels, and manages to consider a bit too deeply so he signs up for the wrong class. Don Sebastiano, after enjoying vicarious revenges, finally gets down to some serious thinking, and deduces that Hekate's Patron is his true enemy, and he has to hand him over to the administration on a platter to have a chance of surviving. Well, what would life be without these little challenges, eh? Tansy tries a run at the Angel, and gets rebuffed -- with an added helping of humiliation. Nephandus' first attempt to trap an angel fails spectacularly -- Slab is hardly an angel. Imperious' attempt at Kerry fails because he's too overpowering. Nephandus patiently redoes his work five times so that the Three Little Witches can copy it though Palantir's spy ball. Powerhouse makes a run, and then gets interrupted by Counterpoint. Big fight, lots of injuries. Stormwolf makes bad assumptions, Counterpoint gets detention. Then he thinks he's now the Lord Of All, before he discovers that he didn't manage to copy whatever it is that Kerry did. Imperious is not amused. The Three Little Witches manage to get an angel out of Kerry while she's unconscious, and run off with it. The chase is on, pulling all sorts of people into it. They walk into Nephandus' trap, where he captures the angel. She-Beast intervenes, and she gets hit with one of Kerry's angels, which (temporarily) knocks out the devil her father bound to her. That resonates elsewhere. Nephandus feeds the angel he's captured into his device. "Soon I will be invincible", he yells. Then it all comes apart as the energy simply overwhelms what he's built and reduces years of work and devices into smoldering ruin. Journeyman and the combat instructors discuss their students for the coming term. Loophole goes to the imaging laboratory to work on her class project. She and her AI, Carmen , have it build and simulate a power suit and power pack using information she, um, found lying around in places she shouldn't have been looking. The simulator doesn't think her power pack is going to work, but thinks that it won't blow up too badly to be confined in one of the containment units at 3% load. Murphy registers her weapons and then runs into Loophole. They trade some stuff on the Alphas and come to an agreement about competing for Kodiak. After a bunch of girl bonding Loophole finds some things Murphy can wear until her stuff arrives, and invites her into the Lit Chix, which is an official club sponsored by Mr. Lord. Loophole decides to try out her new power suit, and the teleport as it switches with what she's wearing is detected by Mrs. Savage. She goes out the window and up, and causes a bit of an aircraft alert. She manages to duck before begin identified and lands on the Melville balcony, right in front of Kodiak. See Also *January Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline